Power Gamer
by Clanzo
Summary: I suck at summaries. The Gamer/ Naruto Crossover and more? Overpower/OP/Self-insert/SI/reincarnation/reborn Logic driven MC from the 21st century
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

*ding*

'Ughhh, my head…'

*ding* *ding*

'What the hell is going on!'

*ding* *ding* *ding*

The pain faded away all of a sudden.

Then darkness consumed my awareness.

'Where am I!?'

My senses are kinda sluggish right now. I don't even know what is going on…

*ding*

There's that sound again…

*lub dub, lub dub, lub dub...*

And another sound?

As I tried to open my eyes, a text within a blue box greeted me saying…

 **[You died!]**

….

…..

 **[Reincarnation process on going...]**

 **[System activate!]**

…..

'What the hell is this?'

'Is this…'

 **[You have acquired "The Gamer" ability. It allows the user to live a life of a like a video game]**

 **[Learned Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lvl Max: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological status effect and mind control.]**

 **[Learned Gamer's Body (Passive) Lvl Max: Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Sleeping full restores HP/MP and removes debuffs.]**

'Holy crap! **"The Gamer"**! For real!? This is soooo not real! How could this be!?'

Suddenly my emotions became calmer.

Is this because of **Gamer's Mind**?

Hmmm, this would mean...

' **Status!'**

 **[Name: ?**

 **Age: ?**

 **Title: Gamer**

 **Lvl: 1 - 0% to next LVL**

 **HP: 10/10 regen: 1/hr**

 **MP: 100/100 regen: 10/min**

 **Chakra: 110/110 *locked* regen: 11/min**

 **STR: 1**

 **VIT: 1**

 **DEX: 1**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LCK: 10**

 **Points: 5**

 **Money: 0]**

 **[Every level up you will receive 5 stat points to be allocated to your desired stats. Stats can be increase through various means.]**

So it would be better to save stat points and only use them for emergencies. Not sure leveling will be easy and stats can increase according to the system. So physical stats can be increase through exercise, while mental stats can be increase through studying?

 **[+1 INT for making a intelligent decision]**

Right... Even thinking wisely can increase stat points? Way too easy I guess. I check my status window and notice the increase in mana 100/110 and chakra 110/120.

Wait a minute… chakra... HUH?! CHAKRA! That means I'm the Naruto universe!

 **[+1 INT for figuring it out]**

Even the system is confirmed it, haaa...

*lub dub, lub sub, lub dub, lub dub*

This sound's intensity is increasing all of a sudden. And it feels like something is going to happen!

*lub dub, lub sub, lub dub, lub dub, lub dub, lub dub!*

A shining bright light blinds me.

Then something feels like grabbing me.

And pulled me all of sudden.

'Holy sh*t! STOOOPPPPPP IIIITTT-'

"UWAAAAAAAHHH"

'Is this my voice!?'

"Congratulations! It's a baby boy!"

'Sh*t! I really did reincarnate to a baby!'

It's better to go along with this sh*t first, then gather my thoughts later when I'm alone. They might think I'm a freak or something.

 **[+1 WIS for making a wise decision]**

"Uwaaaaaaaahhhhh, uwaaaah!"

'I'm just a normal bubbly baby. Tears are falling like waterfalls, acting like a little adorable imp!'

 **[Learn Deceit (Passive) LVL 1 – 20%:**

 **Distortion of truth for the purpose of misleading.**

 **Increase chance of deceiving others by 1%]**

"Give me my baby boy! Quick!"

They wipe my ass out gently. Made me warm and clean.

"Hahaha, easy there… Here you go"

The old woman pass the baby to the mother with a smile.

What my teary eye's fuzzy vision gave me was a pale woman wearing a brightest smile in her life. That silk like red hair flows smoothly around. She brought me closer, letting me feel her motherly affection. Pulled her clothes down, then her wobbly twin peaks slap my cheeks like a b*tch!

'Holly Molly! Its like 1 rank bellow Tsunade!'

…

…

…

Its embarrassing, but I can't fight the urge of my baby instincts. So no need to describe what happened.

Having my fill. I try to observe the woman again to have clear view of her.

 **[Learned Observe (Active) LVL 1 – 5%:**

 **Receive information of the target. Higher levels increase description.**

 **Tells name of the target and Lvl]**

 **[Name: Mia Uzumaki**

 **Lvl?]**

'I'm a Uzumaki!' *ding*

"So, what are you naming him?" Asked the old woman.

"The black hair reminds me of my husband, so I'll call him Kuro" *ding*

She whispered near to me with a sad smile. "My husband, Hachi Senju…"

 **[Name: Kuro Uzumaki**

 **Age: 1 day**

 **Uzumaki Heritage: Increase VIT 25% and chakra by 50%. Increase fuinjutsu learning 300%. Access to Adamantine Chains. Natural sensor with additional emotion sensing, sensor range doubled. Able to heal or pass life force to other people if the user was bitten.**

 **Senju Heritage: Increase VIT 25% and chakra 50%. Natural shinobi affinity, increase all shinobi arts learning 100%]**

I'm too numb with the surprises coming at me today.

With the clues I have, this woman/mother probably flee from the Uzumaki destruction. With old woman not having a red hair and a normal house, we are currently hiding I guess. Senju and Uzumaki are close to each other, so intermarriage is possible. With my mom's surname Uzumaki and dad missing/dead, there has to be a story for this.

 **[+1 INT for intelligent deduction]**

All this thinking made me tired… ZZZzzzzz

~Next Day~

Woke up with a grumble in my stomach. Realizing I'm in a crib, I tried to look around my environment.

D*mn! With my 1 STR I can't even lift my head! If I put my stat points on STR now, I can't imagine my mom's look after doing YMCA.

Next step would be…

"Uwaaaahh, uwaaahhh!"

Gotta keep my act right?

 **[+1 Deceit]**

Sound of a opening door after my second cry. There goes my smiling beautiful mom rushing towards me. Leaving her things on the table.

"Who's wakey wakey now? Who's my babeh babuh babuh bohy?"

Pulling her clothes down, giving her my anticipating gurgles.

"Who's hungwey now? Isn't it my wittle bwabuh?"

Despite her baby talk, it made me wonder how was I able to understand her? I know Naruto is on japanese. Is what I'm hearing english? Maybe the system has a automatic translator?

 **[+1 INT for figuring out the system]**

Even if I understand her? What about the writings and penmanship? Its gotta be kanji right?

 **[+1 INT for your critical thinking]**

Critical thinking my *ss! I'll turn it off later. She is my only source of information right now.

Whatever, my current needs should be fix first before other things.

*gulp, gulp, gulp*

I think she understands my silence.

Having my fill, a little rub on my back. Giving her my babyish *burp*. She place me down my crib, leaves after with a kiss.

"Now baby is full, mommy is going to work now". Then went to the table and do her stuff.

This Uzumaki vitality is really like beast! She just gave birth to me yesterday! Just look at Kushina! After giving birth to Naruto, she went ape sh*t with the Nine Tails. Or is it just a chakra thing?

I pretend to sleep, but what I'm doing right now is thinking of what just happened to me. Okay, let's get facts straight:

I died.

I reincarnated in the naruto universe.

I was given **"The Gamer"** ability.

My mom is a hiding Uzumaki. And my father is a Senju.

I have memories of my previous life.

Even I'm freak out now that I think about my situation. But the **Gamer's Mind** help me calm down once again.

It's kinda weird, like having a string pulled down all of a. Like a medication, when things go wrong its there when you need help. Should I be thankful having this ability or should I consider it a curse? Maybe I can turn it on or off? Not trying it now, because its helping my current situation. If I do it, when I'm alone.

Haaaa.. no use of thinking it now; and its better to think of what to do now in present and knowingly dark future, then think about it when everything is stable.

 **[+3 WIS for understanding oneself and ones situation]** Oh shut it!

Speaking of future, the era I am right now should be the peaceful years in Konoha. Maybe its exaggerated to call it peaceful when this place is full of slit throats and madness.

Can't suddenly ask my mom, if Nine Tail wreck the sh*t out of Konoha right? But I'm sure in the same generation as Naruto. But needs verification.

Feels sad regarding the kid, but can't help everyone out there whose orphaned and abused right? If I just save Naruto, it wouldn't feel right. But considering my situation, haaa… Baby steps, figuratively and literally.

So what do I have right now, and what realistic goals can I attain with it. Maybeee, most of it would be realistic with **The Gamer** alone. Lets get the facts straight:

 **The Gamer** is one the most bullsh*t OP ability ever PERIOD! Do I have to say more? Downside is the higher you go, the harder it goes. But its pros overshadowed cons in my current situation.

Naruto universe has one of the most OP skills. With shadow clones made the show itself (good thing I remember memorizing it).

But the danger level right now is present even we're hiding. I'm/we're safe right now but who knows what's going to happen tommorow? The future? When war is guaranteed to happen in this generation.

Possible enemies? Obito, Madara, Orochimaru, Danzo, Akatsuki, the shinobi system itself?! My god!

Buuut possible after given 5-15 years, which I have.

Short term goals? Increase passive skills which is the bread, and multiple power multipliers (chakra enchantment, senjutsu, 8 gates, etc) which is the butter.

Long term goals? Fuinjutsu master, bijuus, pluck'em OP eyes MWAHAHAHA! *ding*

 **[QUEST ALERT!**

 **Nearly Infinite Chakra and Eyes is the Prize**

 **Duration: No time limit**

 **Pursuit of power for ones own benefits. This universe had gods walk among men many years ago. All of this is yours for the taking!**

 **Rewards: Rinne Sharingan, Jinchuriki of the 10 Tailed Beast, Dimensional Travel, ?]**

SH*T! Am I crazy or what?

Okay that freak me out. Was it the quest itself or plucking others eyes for yourself?

Considering this place, only when you have power can one control ones own fate. Besides, it's a public service for the whole Elemental Nations right?

With this thoughts; I have arrived the conclusion that I'm a perfectly rational and sane person, in a irrational and insane world.

 **[+3 INT and WIS for complex planning within ones limits]**

At least this achievable crazy thoughts of mine net me few gain of INT and WIS. With each 1 stat for physical status for being a baby and 10 for the mental stats which is the normal for a normal conscious adult. Maybe I already was smart and wise to begin with, with how fast I gain those stats.

Those are just numerical representation, but in **The Gamer,** numbers are the name of the game.

First step is to try a must have skill for anyone. Breath in, filling the air going through your lungs. Breathing out, push the air with your diaphragm. Concentrating within...

 **[Learned Meditation (Active/Passive) LVL 1 – 0%:**

 **Can't be use in battle. Meditation is calming oneself physically, mentally, and spiritually. Used through ancient times.**

 **Passive: Increase INT and WIS 1%**

 **Active: Increase MP and Chakra regen by 1%**

I will have to erased the word try because **The Gamer** system is OP! This skill will help increase active skill progression!

Next step. Finding the chakra in me. Breath in, feeling the air rushing to my diaphragm. Breath out, pushing the air slowly. Couple of repetition made me feel the warmth near my navel.

 **[Learn Chakra Sense (Active/Passive) LVL1 – 2%:**

 **Spread your senses to detect presence of chakra. Synergies with Uzumaki Heritage.**

 **Passive: 1 meter**

 **Active: 5 meter, 10 chakra/min]**

YES! I did it!

And by combining both skill I was able to see my chakra in a deeper levels. Like a small green water inside a bowl.

I didn't try to move my chakra because it might freak my mom out as a possible sensor, even if my chakra is still locked.

But from my chakra sense, she twitch uncomfortably feeling suspicious. Then turn around to look at me peacefully sleeping. Only then did she shakes her head with a sigh and went back to what she is doing.

For her to be able to survive this long must be with the help of her skills.

Even though I'm deceiving her now and the day I was born.

With the circumstances of me stealing her baby's body, and me as defenseless as ever. Better safe than sorry.

When I grow up, I'll grant her dreams and aspirations so I can at least make up to her and as an obligation of a son she should be proud of.

 **[+3 Deceit, +2 Chakra Sense]**

Even I feel guilty about it…

~1 week~

Aside from the crying and feeding that happened this week. I had the biggest break through from my meditation and skills acquisition!

I was able to dig deeper in the secrets of meditation and chakra itself! Like immortals from wuxia novel I read about from my memories. The YIN and YANG itself was a discovery that let my doors wide open for the possibilities it held.

You remember my chakra looks like a water in a bowl? Now its as large as basin!

 **[Chakra Mastery (Passive) Lvl 30 – 12%:**

 **Increase Chakra Control 30%**

 **Increase Chakra Capacity 15%**

 **Decrease Chakra Active Skill Cost 7%]**

The discovery I made when I was poking into chakra.

I made sure mom was not around the room or within my passive chakra sense. Considering chakra is still *locked*. I guess I'm safe.

When disassembling the chakra, I found a pale blue energy tracing it back to my brain. Then I tried cutting off ¾ of what's going into the chakra dantian, allowing the excess amount pooling in. It filled 1/5 of my brain!

 **[YIN Mastery (Passive) Lvl 20 – 45%:**

 **Increase YIN Control 20%**

 **Decrease YIN active skill Cost 5%]**

Another benefit of cultivating yin, is it allowed the energy go outside of my brain.

It gave a blurry picture of my surroundings, maybe its because its still pale colored blue.

Is this what divine sense form xianxia world feels like? It should be, but it gave a different feel from chakra sense.

Need more experiments.

Another color I've seen is pale red. I trace it back frim the heart, where I found small amount of pale red energy.

Considering I'm a baby , my yang energy quite low and the demands are high.

¾ of it was cut off from the chakra dantian, ¼ was circulated into the blood stream., and 2/4 was allowed to pool into he heart.

Unlike divine sense knockoff from yin, the yang circulated to the blood increased little of my physical stats. I'm capable of rolling myself, which is impossible for a 1 week old baby!

 **[YANG Mastery (Passive) Lvl 10 – 85%:**

 **Increase YANG Control 10%**

 **Decrease YANG active skills 2.5%]**

The amount of stats gained from the discovery and of training it, allowed me to roll my eye from happiness.

Which amused my mom by showering me lots of kisses and affection.

That's the gist of my chakra department progress.

But when I experimented the use of mana I don't know what to say. It's kinda simple, easy, and wierd?

Since its part of the system, it helps you shape them for you. It allowed imagination base shaping and casting like what Jee-han can do.

After forming what you want to do with it, the system shapes it into a skill.

You can feel the source of mana well from the system but can't feel it from your body, maybe that's why mom can't detect it.

It's maybe I was reincarnated in the Narutoverse that allowed me to have a this kind of body with chakra as a source. It then complimented the system by merging it together.

The only annoying part of the **The Gamer** system's mana is that all active skills must be verbalized.

You wanna know how it sounds?

"Weeeh-ehhhn-ooohseenn".

Not bad for week old baby right?

 **[Reinforcement (Active/Passive) Lvl 15– 32%**

 **Passive: Increase STR, VIT, DEX 15%**

 **Active: Increase STR, VIT, DEX 37% 45mp/min]**

A simple and basic mana strengthening skill.

 **[Mana Construct (Active) Lvl 5 – 91%:**

 **Shaping mana to ones desires. Versatile for attack, defense, and utility. Strength and durability reflects to INT and skill level.**

 **Mana Armor – 100mp/min**

 **Mana Shield – 50mp/min**

 **Mana Weapon – 50mp/min**

 **Mana String – 30mp/min]**

Yes please! Very useful!

As you see, mana consumption increases according to size of the construct. Didn't train it too much because it glows a really blue color!

Mom's eyes were on me almost 24/7, so I can't risk it

But I made her feel the most easiest childcare ever by just crying when need to be fed and clean. Played along with her.

I wonder what she do for a living?

Nope, I didn't try mana ball or arrow Jee-han made. Don't want to create a mess now right?

 **[Thought Acceleration (Active) Lvl 10 – 44%:**

 **Increase speed though process x5 95mp/min]**

Which made me feel time slow down, but it's just me thinking fast.

 **[Memory Partition (Active) Lvl 23 – 67%:**

 **Split mind x4 90mp/min]**

Copyright advocates will really want to beat me up. But the Memory Partition is a crucial skill for cultivating my yin, yang, and dantian. So it can't be help, for it force to level up to this point.

Another OP skill I had is…

 **[Telekinesis (Active) Lvl 8 – 89%:**

 **Use psychic powers to move objects. Currently capable of moving in one direction.**

 **Active: 1mp/8 lbs. of weight]**

The feeling of flying!

Sadly just around my room...

Defying gravity!

Which recently gave my forehead a tiny swell in it as I bump into the ceiling...

How OP is that!? At level 100 using 1000mp on it, that's 100,000 pounds force!

This will be my main butter for mana base skill.

Makes me wonder what do I get from it after the skills evolve kukuku…

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hi guys!**

 **This is my first time writing a fanfic. So I'm sure there would be a lot of mistakes regarding grammar and etc. As English is my second language. And maybe I wont bother editing them even if someone points it out.**

 **I made this fanfic for fun, so I'm just satisfying my craving. Speaking of plot, I don't have the most accurate narutopedia so forgive me if I made mistakes regarding some facts.**

 **Stories that have influence in this fanfic are: Naruto, The Gamer, The Games We Played, Warlock Magus World (not AI and mad scientist, but the shrewd and selfish MC), Dexter Elemental Nation, Root of Darkness.**

 **Updates will depend on my mood, or this will be just a oneshot.**

 **I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND THE GAMER!**

 **Character Sheet:**

 **[Name: Kuro Uzumaki**

 **Age: 1 week old**

 **Title: Gamer**

 **Lvl: 1 - 0% to next LVL**

 **HP: 60/60 regen: 4/min**

 **MP: 250/250 regen: 24/min**

 **Chakra: 620/620 *locked* regen: 25/min**

 **STR: 4 (6)**

 **VIT: 4 (6) (1 = 10hp, 10 chakra, 1hp regen, 1 chakra regen)**

 **DEX: 4, (6)**

 **INT: 20 (25) (1 = 10mp, 10 chakra)**

 **WIS: 19 (24) (1 = 1 mp regen, 1 chakra regen)**

 **LCK: 10**

 **Points: 5**

 **Money: 0**

 **Uzumaki: 25% VIT, 50% Chakra**

 **Senju: 25% VIT, 50% Chakra]**

 **Stat Formula**

 **Base stats + stat bonuses + bonus**

 **Eg. Chakra 240/ 320(bloodline x2 25% VIT)/ 620(bloodline x2 50%)**

 **Skill List:**

 **Gamers Body Lvl Max**

 **Gamer Mind Lvl Max**

 **Deceit Lvl 15**

 **Observe Lvl 18: Target's name, level, title/class, little decription**

 **Meditation Lvl 27**

 **Chakra Sensing Lvl 14**

 **Basic Stats**

 **Civilian 1-25**

 **Genin 25-75**

 **Chunin 75-150**

 **Jonin 150-250**

 **Hokage 250+**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**

~1 month~

Skill progression slowed down, but the gains are still visible.

My chakra mastery stopped at level 33 and wont proceed further, maybe its because it still locked.

Even though I meditate all the time, I can't still see/feel my tenketsu points. Maybe only the rush of chakra can reveal it.

Damn locked chakra!

I can force my chakra to pop out of its shell as I can move it inside. But its better if I build my foundations, first. And let my mom open it for me.

Chakra active skills can be battle power multipliers, and with **The Gamer** it will be easy to master them.

After a multiple of *dings* and all that.

1 month after, I am as strong as an adult!

That would be 10 STR gains even without doing physical exercises!

This discovery of yang really is a blessing.

But I'm really bored! I wanna move around!

I know I can stand and run with my STR.

When I showed mom my roll over move, she had a happy expression but suddenly…

"Arerere?..."

With a "how is that possible" look.

It's better to desensitize my mom of my genius self so hopefully she can teach me early.

 **[+1 Deceit]**

The pale red energy from my heart is now ½ filled.

Its snail pace progress, was blitz of by **YIN Mastery**.

My divine sense knock off has pass through the wall of this room. It is still blurry but I can see the bathroom and dinning room. The further I go, the more I can't understand what I'm seeing.

 **YIN Mastery** proficiency slowed down, netting 0.1% yesterday.

The pooling of the pale blue energy has almost filled my brain. So I'll go according to my formulated hypothesis a week ago.

I first stop my other activities so I can put my 100% attention in this process.

I look for mom, and notice she isn't here. She usually leaves after feeding me this morning. Of course after faking sleeping.

Now…

Then, I set aside 1/5 of the pale blue energy to the side. And "grind" the remaining energy with each other.

The feeling was awful!

A nauseating pain envelope me. I hurriedly put 2 process to focus with this disgusting feeling.

Then put 2 more process continuing the grind.

For a while, I notice a drop of blue fell on the spot I grind.

Yes! My hypothesis was right!

Grinding the energy allow it to condense into a purer form of energy!

I'm exited and can't wait for the time I grind my pale red energy! For now I need to focus.

I don't know how long it took but it feels like I'm going for hours.

 ***ding* *ding** *ding* *ding*…**

Now, a puddle of blue energy is occupying 1/10 of my brain!

 **[+5 YIN Mastery, +5 INT and WIS for formulating and confirming hypothesis]**

 **[Learned Physical Endurance (Passive] Lvl 6 – 37%:**

 **Decrease physical damage by 1%]**

Oh Baby! HELL YEAH!

"Baby wake up! Wake up! Don't let mommy get worried".

Someone's shaking me.

I open my eyes and saw the crying face of my mother.

"Wuuuu wuu…"

"Making mommy cry! Wuu wuuu…"

She then carried me into her arms.

I just gave her a gurgling sound, while patting her breast making it wobble.

"Wuuuu wuu… So baby is hungry right? Come here to mama".

Sh*t! Now I feel bad making her cry.

How long was I done?

Maybe it took…

*gulp* *gulp* gulp*

Ok, basic baby instinct on!

Hays…

I think I earn the right to sleep after not sleeping for a month now.

Despite the mindless grind, I have to thank **Gamer's Mind** for making my thoughts clear for some reason.

As well as **Gamer's Body** for making me a zombie!

~6 months~

My shocking progress made my mom pamper me as her little genius.

There was even a quest in my developmental milestones!

Being able to lift my head at 2 months.

Ability to sit by myself up in 3 months.

Able to speak "Ooohhka! Oooohhka!" in 4 months.

Making my mom go "kyaaaaaa!" giving me kisses and all of that love.

At 5 months, I was able to crawl in slow motion while fumbling once in awhile.

At 6 months, my crawling speed left her to dust!

Of course I'm no match with her ninja speed!

And yuck!

Can stand this vegetable!

Woman!

Give me meat!

"Gohan! Gohan!"

"No, its not asagohan. Its bangohan".

"Gohan!"

"Baaaaan-gohan"

"Bagoha!"

"Baaaaan-gooohaaaannnn"

Mom…

Give me a break.

And I want that meat in your dish!

"Saaayyy ahhhhh!"

No airplanes flying into my mouth thing?

Or is it a kunai flying into the mouth, ninja version?

~8 months~

Lookie here mom!

I'm standing!

With the help of telekinesis, my legs were shaking.

When I fell, my mom caught me. Then lift me up like Simba and singing praises of love.

~9 months~

Catch me here mom!

Hahaha!

Miss me!

"Ugh!"

Can't breath!

I'm kidding mom! You win already!

"Kyaaaaa! My little genius!"

"Ohkasahhh, ohka…."

"Kyaaaaa! Sorry little baby. You grow up too fast. Running to fast like a little ninja".

"Haaaa haaaa…."

After getting my breath, I asked.

"Ninja?"

"Yes my little ninja! Running too fast! Jumping through trees! Sticking in walls!"

She said, as she move in a blurry speed, jump from wall to wall, then hang from the ceiling like a spiderman!

"Ninja! Ninja!"

With the exciting look in my eyes.

"What? Do you want to be a ninja?"

Here it comes!

"Want! Want!"

"Ok! Mommy will make you the best ninja ever!"

"Ninja! Ninja!"

I heard her whisper "grow up too fast"….

~10 months~

"Ok my little genius! The first step to become a ninja is getting their chakra!"

"Chakra?"

"Don't worry mommy is here, don't be afraid ok?"

Then she had a serious expression.

She lift her arm while having a blue color light at the tip of her fingers.

'Come here and open my chakra!'

She gently press her finger in my navel area where my chakra is located.

*ding*

The water in the dam rush out!

This feeling!

The burst of energy that went out made my mom step back in 3 paces.

The furniture was shaking.

My hair was raising up like a super saiyan!

My mom's mouth was gaping open.

"What a dense chakra! How is that possible?!"

"It's not a chakra a baby should have. The main line descendants can't even compare to this…."

Then the sugar rush came in.

 **[Chakra opened!]**

 **[+3 Chakra Mastery]**

~10 months~

After my "little" episode.

My mom didn't disturb me with ninja stuff for a week.

Only when I looked at her while activating my chakra sense then push it to her that made jolt out of her senses.

"Baby?"

"Ka-san?"

"Mama has a game for you".

"Game! Game!"

"Come here my little ninja".

I run to her with my wobbly feet.

She snatch me up, then place me in her lap.

"Ok, mama here going to blindfold you".

She blindfold me, then burst her right hand with chakra.

Of course I turned my head right.

Then to the left.

Above, then below.

"Ka-san?"

"Come to mama ok?"

She put me on a crawling position. Then burst her chakra like a signal!

I went after the traces of chakra, then there another burst from my left side.

'Whelp! Ninja training baby version I guess?'

After awhile…

 **[+1 Chakra Sense]**

Finally leveling up after it won't!

Passive sensing doesn't do sh*t alright!

Maybe variety of exercise helps it level up faster?

~11 months~

I went to my mom who is doing her seals.

Looking curious to what she is doing.

"Ka-san, nani?"

She face me and smile. Put her hands to her hips, then point her nose upward while bragging

"This my little genius, is fuinjutsu! The Uzumaki's specialty"

"Speeciaaty?"

"Haaa, I forgot your still a little baby!

What the heck I'm saying….

Come! Come here to mama"

Lift me up an put me in her lap. She the get another piece of paper and a tiny brush.

She put the tiny brush into my tiny hands. She helped my hold the brush then write while saying…

"Uzumaki's sealing are well known by others. This art is what makes us different from other vagabonds. This is your name, Kuro!"

She beam a smile on me.

"Name Kuro"

Pointing the word in the paper, then pointing to me.

"Kuro!"

While pointing myself.

My mom left me on floor on my own devices.

With paper, brush, and ink. I will be able to conquer the Elemental Nations!

Of course I hold the brush like an ice pick! Even with my dexterity, my tiny fingers can't still hold it like a pro right?

 **[Learned Calligraphy (Passive) Lvl 1 – 5%]**

I didn't even bother copy my name!

I focus doing my strokes. Sometimes I just play around with it.

"Araaa… What is my little genius doing?"

"Kuro!"

"Not bad for a start my little genius!"

"Kuro! Kuro!"

Then I played around with the ink. And made a mess around and myself.

"Shtaapp! That's enough for now ok?"

After rinsing, she put me in the bed.

"Time to sleep now my little genius…."

Pretending to sleep. I wait for her to leave the room.

Now its time to proceed the next phase now that my blue energy is full!

In comparison to my pale red energy which is almost filling my heart. How sad is it to be a baby…

First stop all process activities.

Meditate to reach full status.

Memory partition full power on.

Chakra passive sense on.

Now the grind.

I anticipated what is coming. But it feels like 5x more the pain!

BUT MUST PRESERVE!

 ***ding* *ding* *ding*…**

The grinding produce blue sand like objects which is stacking through each other. Its size increase from a seed to a grape fruit.

It continued to stretching itself from four sides forming a egg shaped crystal!

Minutes feels like hours. Hours feels like days...

After forming the crystal, it started to suck all remaining blue energy around its surroundings

Now the crystal suddenly produce blue energy rather than the pale one! Gushing out like a river!

AMAZING!

BREAKTHROUGH!

 **[YIN Mastery now increase potency/duration of Yin techniques! Allows Yin and Yang sensing]**

 **[+10 INT and WIS for the breakthrough!]**

 **[+11 Physical Endurance]**

Yes Baby!

All worth it grinding this passive masteries!

My mind feels different. Like a monk walking in the path of Buddhahood.

It feels so clear!

The range of my divine sense reduced, but the quality of the visual field is much clear!

I tried to sense mom and found out how the yang energies she had from the Uzumaki bloodline is more than her natural yin energy.

For now I will call the crystal the brain core.

The path has shown its way to me.

Now I'm tempted to make a core in my heart!

But I still can't rush it.

With its shaky foundation, I think it will barely make a seed core. It might produce red energy like a faucet.

Nope not worth the risk!

This path, maybe I am the only one walking it. It might not be possible for normal ninja, even a genius one.

With **The Gamer** allowing this to manifest, how overpowered can it be?!

Tomorrow I'll condense my heart energy.

~next day~

Now its time to start.

Unlike the nauseating pain of the brain. Grinding the energy from the heart is like putting ones heart in a meat blender!

 ***ding* *ding***

 **[+5 YANG Mastery, +5 STR, VIT, and DEX]**

 **[+4 Physical Endurance]**

The heart core is still long way to go. Estimated before 5 years old. Maybe faster if I start exercising and eating a lot.

With my brain core, 10 to 40 years?

Maybe if there is a proper cultivating manual. But pies hardly fall from heavens. I don't think its possible to find one in the Elemental Nation. If I'm strong enough, I will definitely explore what is beyond it.

As long a I have good foundation, everything will alright.

Time is all I need…

Few days went by with fake playing, sleep training, chakra sensing with mom, and doing graffiti.

I'm starting to like this lady, I mean mom.

I think I can genuinely call her mother right now.

Speaking of which, mom is hopping to me like a bunny.

"You know what tomorrow is?" asked with a smile.

"Tuhmrow?" while tilting my head cutely.

She suddenly gomphed at me, then said…

"It's your birthday tomorrow, we are going out!"

Birthday?

It's one year already?!

Time flies with all the time I focus on training. And I even forgot to find out where I am.

When my mom talks, she only buys this from the store, hunt something in the woods.

I never even went out from this house!

I only rely on my divine sense to get the feel outside my home.

Ok, I diagnose myself with hikikomori syndrome.

And now you suddenly want to go outside?!

I have a bad feeling about this...

 **Author' Notes:**

 **The pain of The Gamer fanfics are numbers and the question how fast should the grow of stat/skills. In the manga, Jee-han was able to increase new active skill level few times in one run in the dungeon for few hours. And for this fanfic's MC, most if his skill is grinded for the whole year. And considering his MP regen, at most he can't sustain a couple of skill most the time even when in meditation. So I would like to ask for comments if my skill progression is fast or slow?**

 **I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND THE GAMER!**

 **Character Sheet:**

 **[Name: Kuro Uzumaki**

 **Age: 1 week old**

 **Title: Gamer**

 **Level: 4**

 **HP: 330/330 (550) regen: 29/min (55)**

 **MP: 400/400 (690) regen: 43/min (64)**

 **Chakra: 720/720 (2740) regen: 72/min (124)**

 **STR: 25 (30)**

 **VIT: 29 (55)**

 **DEX: 21 (25)**

 **INT: 46 (69)**

 **WIS: 43 (64)**

 **LCK: 10**

 **Points: 20**

 **Money: 0**

 **Uzumaki: 25% VIT, 50% Chakra**

 **Senju: 25% VIT, 50% Chakra]**

 **Skill List:**

 **Gamers Body Lvl Max**

 **Gamer Mind Lvl Max**

 **Deceit Lvl 45**

 **Observe Lvl 30: Target's name, level, title/class, some decription**

 **Meditation Lvl 53 INT/WIS 53%**

 **Chakra Sensing Lvl 45**

 **Chakra Mastery Lvl 42 Chakra 21%**

 **YIN Mastery Lvl 51 Yin sense full pale blue 100m, full blue 1km, full cystal core 10km, current egg core 500m**

 **YANG Mastery Lvl 39**

 **Reinforcement Lvl 39 STR/VIT/DEX 39%**

 **Mana Construct Lvl 15**

 **Thought Acceleration Lvl 37 x18**

 **Memory Partition Lvl 41 x6**

 **Telekinesis Lvl 46**

 **Physical Endurance Lvl 21**


End file.
